


The Summoner

by Oshara



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshara/pseuds/Oshara
Summary: Kiran was transported to this new world in the middle of a war. If she wants any chance of getting back home, she'll have to fight, or summon the heroes that can.





	1. Royalty, Commander, and Archer

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I was bored, and kind of obsessed with heroes, so I thought that I'd write a long story just based off the summoner and eventually develop the relationships with her and the heroes, and expand more on the war. It obviously won't be just like the game with multiples and all that, but it will be close with the summoning system. Some will be just made up for the convenience of writing. Also, I'll be adding heroes as I go, so may expand to a lot of people.

I wake up with a groan, wincing in pain as I open my eyes to the hot sun stinging my eyes. 

“Come on, wake up! What are you doing?” The sound of a woman’s voice cuts through everything else, it almost feels like a dream. It’s only when I feel hands on my shoulders that I realize it isn’t a dream, and I sit up quickly.

“What’s happening?” I look at the woman in front of me and pause. She has dark red hair tied into a tight ponytail, but it isn’t what’s strange about her. No, it’s the way that she’s dressed, wearing white and gold armour, like something you would see in a movie. It’s unlike anything that I have seen before. She has a serious look on her face, but also quite panicked as she looks away from me, back up at something behind me before her eyes flick back to me.

“Come on!” She stands. Her hand roughly wraps around my wrist as she pulls me to my feet. Dizziness overwhelms me, like how I would feel after getting off of a rollercoaster.

Nothing has quite registered yet. “Where am I?” I ask again and she bends down again, picking up two objects. The first is strange, it almost looks like a gun, but much larger, out of place with her. The other looks more in place with her armour, but makes my heart beat a mile a minute. It’s an ornate axe, white and gold, the metal shaped strangely, but the edge looks sharp, and it looks heavy.

There’s shouting behind me, but I can’t tell what it is. I turn and see six people, six soldiers, two of which who are dressed in similar colors to the strange woman before me, the other four dressed in brown and red, fighting against the other two.

“Commander Anna!” One of the white and gold soldiers, a man with blue hair, shouts to the other woman. “We need your help!”

“I’m coming!” The woman who must be Anna shouts. She looks at me once more, then down at the objects she holds. “Hold this,” she says and passes me the gun. I hesitate to take it, but she makes me, then grips her axe with two hands and runs to assist the other two, making it more of a fair fight.

My eyes fall to what she gave to me, feeling the object. It’s heavy in my hands, and I still don’t know quite what it is, but it’s more like a gun than I thought. It has a trigger, a small compartment to load it, but the bullets would have to be quite large. 

My heart still feels like it is beating so fast, as if I have just run a marathon. I look back at the others, at the woman, who is fighting off one of the soldiers, the other two doing similarly. 

I don’t know where the hell I am, or what the hell is happening. 

It seems I don’t have much time to think about it. As the other three are busied with three of the other soldiers, one of them breaks apart, raising a thick iron sword as he rushes towards me. 

It’s instinct as I raise the gun that was handed to me. I don’t even think it’s loaded, but I pull the trigger anyway.

Something happens. A bullet isn’t fired, but a small object, about the size of a ping pong ball, but much more beautiful, almost like a marble made of delicate glass, swirling with pastel blues, pinks and greens. It doesn’t get that far from the gun before exploding, and from it, a person falls.

He falls to a knee, kneeling before the man that rushes before him. The man has long blue hair, dressed in blue and white. His back is turned to me, so I can’t see much, but the soldier who was rushing me seems to pause, only for a brief moment in confusion. This gives the man that came from the orb the time to gather himself, a bow in his hands, he reaches back and grabs an arrow from his back, preparing it and pulling back the string of his bow, letting it fly through the air.

It hits the soldier between the eyes, a perfect shot.

“Ah perfection,” the man says, flipping his hair out of his face. “If I do say so myself.” He has a bit of a French accent. 

I don’t even know what to say.

He turns to me. “Hello,” he says politely, bowing ever so slightly. Out of the corner of my eyes I can see the others in white and gold finishing the soldiers they were with, starting to head over. “May I ask… Where am I?” He asks, looking as confused as I am.

My eyes meet with the archers. I wish I had an answer for him. “Your guess is as good as mine,” I tell him.

“That should be the last we hear of them,” Anna says and walks over to us. She pauses when she sees the man. “Where did you come from?”

“I was simply walking through the gardens of my home and I showed up here,” he says simply and shrugs. “A soldier was rushing towards this lovely lady, so I did as any gentleman would.”

“I fired this,” I say and pass the gun back to Anna, taking a step back. I avoid looking at her. “I don’t know what it was, I’m sorry I panicked.”

Anna pauses. “You fired this and he came out?” 

“Some orb did, and then it broke and he came out of that.”

The wind whistles past us as she goes silent. It is now that I see the other two that were fighting alongside her. The man with blue hair actually looks quite young with a baby face, and a sword in his hand, having some blood along the side. His eyes are completely fixed on me. The girl beside him looks even younger, having long blonde hair with most of it pulled back, and bright green eyes that reminds me of the grass we are currently standing on. She looks as confused as the others, but smiles timidly at me as I look at her, still looking reassuring.

“Does this mean that she can summon?” The younger man steps forward and looks at Anna. 

“It seems so, we will have to find out more,” Anna says and looks at me. “You’ll have to come back to the castle with us.”

“I don’t even know where I am,” I tell them and take a step back. I look around.

We’re standing in what seems like a bunch of ruins, broken down pillars and old buildings made of tan bricks. The sun hangs high in the sky, not hidden by any clouds. There is thriving green grass under out feet, like we’re in a field. In the distance, I can see the walls of a castle, nothing like any building that I have ever seen before in real life.

It looks grand off in the distance.

“You’re in Askr,” the blonde girl steps forward. “We are the royalty of this realm. I am Princess Sharena, and this is my brother, Prince Alfonse. This is our Commander, Anna.”

“Where’s Askr?” I ask, holding back on telling them my name just yet. I don’t know who these people are, where we are. For all I know this is all a dream and it won’t mean anything.

I don’t think it is though. It all feels too real, the cool breeze against my skin, the heat of the sun.

“Perhaps we should discuss this back at the castle,” Alfonse suggests and Anna nods.

“Good idea. We don’t know who else will be here,” she says and looks at the man who came from the orb. “And you… who are you?”

“I am Virion of Rosanne,” he says and then bows to them as well before straightening up and looking at them. 

“Right. Do you mind staying close to her, making sure nothing happens?” 

“I will guard her with my life!” He declares and they nod. Alfonse and Sharena look back at me before walking ahead, whispering to each other. Anna urges us to start walking, hanging behind to watch over the four of us. It almost makes me feel like I’m their prisoner.

I feel incredibly out of place, and very vulnerable. I’m the only one without armour, wearing normal jeans and a t shirt. Perhaps I should feel safe with this group, they don’t seem to be hostile towards me, actually seeming to want to protect me, but it doesn’t help to ease my nerves. I don’t think anything could as I’m stuck in a place that I don’t even know where it is, if any of this is real. It feels more like I’m in a movie, or a book or something. None of these people seem real, the weapons they hold, the weapon I was holding, if you can really call it that.

“And what would your name be?” Virion asks, drawing my attention. It seems he has been rambling about something for a little while since we have been walking. I seem hesitant at first, but he’s in the same position as me. Not the exact same, he fits in here better than I do for sure, but he was dropped here seemingly at random, not knowing where we are either. 

Although, he might not even be real. I saw him materialize out of that orb, I don’t know how to handle him. He may have saved my life though, so maybe he deserves the benefit of the doubt.

“I’m Kiran,” I tell him and he nods.

“A beautiful name for such a beautiful woman,” he says boldly. Despite what he says, the way he says it doesn’t even sound super flirtatious in a weird way. Still, I feel heat rise to my cheeks in a blush. “Were you brought here in a similar fashion to myself?”

“No,” I admit, but I’m not sure if that’s the truth. “I just kind of woke up here. I don’t know anything other than that.”

“That is very strange,” he admits as we walk, arriving to the castle sooner that I expected. “Perhaps we will learn more.”

“Maybe,” I sigh.

Alfonse and Sharena lead us through the gates inside. Once they close behind us, I take a moment to look around. There is a stone wall surrounding the castle, the bricks light grey, almost white. They might be white under some of the dirt, the ones higher up seem to be. The castle itself looks pristine. We walk over a rough dirt path to get to the castle, and then walk inside.

We walk into a large hall, most of it empty. There are some large stone pillars that tower over all of us as we walk through, connecting to the high ceiling. There is a red carpet under our feet, otherwise the rest of the floor is hard, cold stone. At the far end of the hall there are three steps, but they only lead to a platform, perhaps where a throne would normally be. The emptiness feels so strange, almost the same as when we were out in the open air.

Alfonse turns to me. “We believe that you may be a summoner,” he says and looks at Anna. “We haven’t seen anyone else who can get that weapon to work.”

“It may have just been a fluke,” Anna reasons with him. “It doesn’t mean that she has a special power or anything.”

“But what if it does?” He asks and looks at Virion. “She summoned a hero. Just like the Emblians. If she could give us a chance at beating them-“

“She just seems so ordinary.” Anna looks me over. 

“She has done with one shot what we couldn’t do in months of trying,” Alfonse tells her and I look at them.

“What are you guys talking about?” I ask, then pause and shake my head. “I don’t care. How can I get home?”

“Well…” Anna pauses. “We’re not sure. But we may know why you’re here.”

“What do you mean?”

“You see, for about a year and a half, Askr has been at war with the Emblian Empire,” she starts, “Princess Veronica has been leading them. For awhile, it seemed like we didn’t have much to worry about. Our armies were equally matched, but over time we started to realize that they had more soldiers, stronger soldiers. We found out that she had summoned them from other dimensions, from other worlds. These soldiers are called heroes, and they’re stronger than anyone else we have ever fought against. They started to win the war.”

“Okay,” I say, kind of following what she’s saying. “What does that have to do with me?”

“You must come from one of those other worlds, and hold the power to summon,” she tells me. “We all tried to summon heroes ourselves and it never worked. But you could do it easily.”

She passes me the gun again and I take it, looking down at the white and gold weapon. It’s impossible to believe anything that they’re telling me. Maybe if I just nod and go along, then I’ll be able to get back home. I can leave here. 

“How do I get home?” I ask and look up at them. “I can’t stay here.”

“You have to.” Anna walks closer to me. “Please, we need your help.”

“This is crazy! None of this can actually be real.” I take a few steps back and bend down, putting the gun down before taking steps back from that as well. “I can’s stay here, I need to go home.”

“That’s part of the problem,” Sharena cuts in. She stays where she is, but her voice is soft, calming. It’s clearly intentional on her part. “We don’t know how to get you home. We don’t even know what world you are from.”

“I am from the normal world, where none of this is real.” I groan and close my eyes. “I can’t be here, I have to go home. How the hell did I even get here if none of you could summon?”

“We don’t know. There was a large white flash by the ruins, and we rushed over quickly. Apparently, some other soldiers saw it too, because they were there.” Sharena chews her lip. “I wish we could help you, but we’re as new to this whole summon thing as you are.”

“This can’t be happening.” I swallow. “This all seems crazy.”

“Be that as it may, we need to work with what we have,” Anna tells me and sighs. “Look, maybe if you help us, then we can keep fighting the war, and eventually we will find a way to bring you home. The Emblians know more about summoning than we do. They might know who you are, how to get you home.”

It's little comfort knowing that we will be fighting against the people that might know how to actually get me home, but it isn’t as if I have much of a choice. They all seem friendly enough, but I’m not about to cross people with weapons.

“I’m sorry about this Kiran,” Alfonse walks forward to me, and this time I don’t move. He doesn’t seem aggressive in any way. “But will you help us fight? You may be the only one who can help.”

I look at him and then nod, ever so slightly. He looks back at Anna before picking up the weapon I left on the ground. “Go get the other orbs, commander Anna. We can test this theory of her being the only one who can summon.”

Anna nods. “Yes sir,” she says and walks away quickly. I look at the other three in the room. The prince and princess, and the strange archer I summoned from another world.

Maybe if I play along, I’ll wake up.


	2. Wyverns, Knights, Warriors and Clerics

They lead me out to a training yard.

Alfonse, Sharena, and Virion are still with me. The strange archer just wanted to see what this summoning process was like it seems, he has no other purpose here than that. Anna still isn’t back with the orbs, but I’m kind of grateful. I don’t even know if I can summon again, if I even want to summon again. Virion came out the first time, but who’s to say that this time I won’t summon bad? Someone who doesn’t want to help us. Maybe not everyone that they bring out of these orbs are heroes as they say they are. Maybe they’re just random people that don’t want to be ripped from their universe and put here, expected to fight for a Kingdom and royalty they don’t know.

But Virion seems calm about it. Strangely calm. Although he is in the same boat as me, maybe he just hasn’t had enough time to process it all.

The training yard is quite large, and soldiers train around us, all falling to their knees when Alfonse and Sharena walk past, but Alfonse waves his hand to order them to continue, which they do. The ground is hard, like stone, but looks as if it is made of sand, and every step we take kicks up some dust. The sun seems even hotter here, beating down against us with intense heat. The open air almost feels like a sauna. I don’t know how the others can look so comfortable, their armor seems heavier than everything that I’m wearing. The soldiers seem fine as well, only tired by their training.

Alfonse stops as we get closer to the wall, in a more secluded area. He holds out the gun for me. “Once this is loaded, you will be summoning three heroes. Hopefully.”

Hopefully. I’m hoping that it doesn’t work, then they won’t have a use to me and they might find a way to get me out of here. But, I did it once. Maybe that was more than just dumb luck. “What is this thing?” I ask and look down at the gun. It looks so out of place in a world that’s filled with swords, arrows and axes, as well as whatever Sharena has. It looks almost like a spear.

“We’re not quite sure ourselves,” Alfonse says, “It was in the ruins that we found you in. We found it the other day actually, before you came here. We thought that maybe the white light had something to do with it, so we brought it with us when we came to get you.”

“What are the orbs?” I ask and this time Sharena speaks.

“I saw Veronica using them once, she summoned a hero from them at an old temple,” she tells me. “They would just appear out of those. We found that they’re mostly in Emblian territory, we have found five so far. Including the one that you fired Virion out of.”

“And you believe more heroes will come out of them?” Virion asks, his accent sounding even thicker when compared to the others. If it wasn’t for the way he’s dressed, I’d guess maybe he’s from my world.

“We hope so.” Sharena flashes a quick smile in my direction. “I think you can do it Kiran. You could do it in a battle, you’ll obviously be able to do it with no stress on you.”

No stress? I question the choice of words, but she’s only trying to help. She seems so nice and friendly. I smile back at her weakly and nod.

“How do you know that the heroes will want to serve you?” I ask and look at Alfonse. “What if they go and join Veronica?”

“Once they’re summoned, they’re under contract to serve whoever it is that summoned them.” He pauses. “Which I guess is you.”

“I will serve you well, dear lady,” Virion says and bows to me. It feels strange.

“What kind of contract?” I ask Alfonse.

“I don’t really understand it myself. Only when they are defeated in battle is the contract broken. We have been trying to break the contracts of some of the heroes in Veronica’s army, to little success. They’re just to strong to take out with normal soldiers,” he admits and sighs. “Besides, breaking the contract isn’t a sure thing that they’ll join us after. They could just stay with her out of loyalty.”

“Strange…” I look back at Virion. It does feel weird to have someone under contract to be loyal to me. “What if I don’t want him under contract to me?”

“You wound me, dear lady,” Virion says with a small smirk. “I will protect you regardless. As the grand archer of my realm, as well as probably this one, it is my duty.”

I won’t even try and understand him.

Anna walks over to us, holding a small white bag. She passes them to Sharena who opens it and reaches inside. She pulls out an orb and passes it to me.

It looks so much more beautiful up close. It’s mostly blue, but looks almost cloudy on the inside, flecks of pink and green swirling within it. It’s mesmerizing to look at, the way the sun shines off the surface, making it sparkle.

“Load it in the gun, and shoot it,” Sharena instructs. “Not towards the wall though. I don’t think the heroes would appreciate that much.”

I open the small compartment for the orb and put it in carefully. The others get behind me and I lift the gun, pointing it towards an empty area of the training ground. I take in a deep breath, my finger on the trigger, my hands shaking. 

I fire the orb.

Just like with Virion, it stops close to the gun in the air, exploding. From it bursts something much larger than the archer, and it makes me scramble away from the area.

It looks like a dragon alone at first glance. Dark scales line its body like thick armour. It turns to us and lets out a cry, walking over. Anna pushes me behind her, raising her axe, but Virion steps forward.

“Hello Minerva,” he says it so calmly. He reaches out as the dragon creature nuzzles him, as a dog would to its master. He looks past her. “And hello, Milady.”

That’s when I see the actual warrior that I summoned, riding on the back of the creature. She’s wearing silver and black amour, but it isn’t what stands out most. She has long, pink hair that looks like an unnatural color. She’s quite tall, I can see it even on her dragon. She hops down and smiles.

“There you are Virion, I’ve been searching for you all morning,” she says and crosses her arms. “Minerva was worried sick.”

“That is sweet, my dear,” Virion says and pets the head of Minerva, the dragon. 

“You two know each other?” Anna asks, and the woman nods.

“I am Lord Virion’s vassal. Cherche,” she introduces herself with a smile. She then turns to me. “And I am loyal to you now I suppose. This is my wyvern, Minerva. Isn’t she just adorable?”

Adorable isn’t the word I would have chosen, but she seems docile enough. 

“So, you’re a wyvern rider?” Alfonse asks, and she nods. 

“And an axe wielder. It will be lovely to serve you.” She turns back to Minerva and pets the still terrifying looking dragon, looking at Virion. “So, where are we exactly?”

“I will explain, milady. Do not worry!” He says, always a strange hint of drama in his voice. 

Anna leads the pair so that they are now behind me as well, Virion talking in a quite voice to Cherche, explaining everything. It feels so strange, having an audience to this. I go to load another orb, but my hands are shaking. What if I summon another monster.

“You did one, right?” Sharena is beside me, and when I look at her she smiles softly. “You’ve got this Kiran. Only three more to go.”

“What if I summon someone bad?” I ask quietly.

“Well… Good or bad, they will be loyal to you. There is no risk to you, you will be fine. Besides, you have the three of us, and now Virion and Minerva who will be here to protect you.”

I nod and take in another deep breath, trying to calm my nerves. I point dead ahead again, firing the gun as another orb explodes in the air.

The shape once again doesn’t look human at first glance, but it takes a moment for me to realize that it is just the armour that is throwing me off. The man looks older than I was expecting from someone in his position. He has purple armour with large spikes protruding from the shoulders, making him look larger than he is, although he isn’t a small man. He stays kneeling on the ground, looking up at me. He has white hair that’s quite thin, and a serious look on his face.

“You are the one who summoned me?” He asks and I nod tentatively. He bows his head. “I am in service to you then. I am Jagen.”

“You don’t have to kneel to me,” I tell him and he rises. “You’re a knight?”

“Yes, a cavalier,” he says.

“We will supply you with a horse then,” Alfonse tells him and he nods.

“Thank you, m’lord,” he says. “Where is this place?”

“Askr, I am Prince Alfonse, my sister, Princess Sharena, and Commander Anna.” 

“Come here, I’ll explain more,” Anna smiles and leads him away, as she did with Virion and Cherche. Jagen keeps his eyes on me for a few moments before nodding and following Anna. From who I have summoned so far, they seem strong enough to protect me, but this isn’t just for me. Even though they are loyal to me, I still want them to fight for Alfonse and Sharena. If this war wraps up, or something happens with the Emblians, maybe they will know how to get me home.

Or maybe we’ll figure it out along the way. I don’t really care, as long as I can leave here eventually. I just want to go home. 

This time, I don’t hesitate. I lift the gun, and shoot again.

From the orb bursts the shape of a woman, she looks so completely normal compared to the others, although still strange from normal standards. She has dark green hair tied into a high ponytail. She’s wearing a blue dress, although it isn’t fancy, maybe something for her to run in. She looks at me and smiles.

“Hello,” she says and bows her head in respect, but not like Jagen did. “You are the summoner who brought me here?”

“Yes,” I say, still feeling weird to answer yes to that. I don’t even understand summoning. “I’m Kiran.”

“Hello Lady Kiran, I am Lyn,” she says politely. I notice the sword at her hip, and she perhaps sees me looking at it. “I am here to serve you. You will see that I am a very skilled fighter, and I hope that you will allow me to keep you safe.”

“Thank you.” I don’t know what else to say. I feel so completely out of place with all of this, with the loyalty, having people wanting to protect me. I have never been through anything like this, so maybe I’m being strange, not acting properly as a lady should act.

Once again, Anna leads her away. I only have one more, one more that I have to work with, and then after that I’m done. No more summoning these strange people who I don’t know, who don’t know me but are still loyal for some reason.

Well, one more for now. I don’t want to stay here summoning these strangers, but I will have to do it. I’m the only one that can, according to Alfonse, Sharena and Anna.

I load the last orb, and then close my eyes. I can feel everyone else’s eyes on me as I fire the orb. It explodes, making a much smaller frame.

It’s another woman, but this one looks much younger, perhaps closer to Sharena’s age than Lyn’s. Her blonde hair is tied into a more styled ponytail. She’s wearing a bright pink dress, fringed with white, much more impractical than Lyn, but she isn’t holding a weapon, instead holding a staff in her hand. It looks ornate, not for fighting.

She looks at me, not looking as enamoured as the others did. “Who are you?” She asks.

“I’m Kiran,” I tell her and she walks forward. 

“Kiran?” She repeats and I nod. “I am Clarine.” 

“It’s nice to meet you, Clarine,” I tell her and she finally smiles.

“You as well,” she says and then looks at the others. “I will serve you, but I won’t fight, alright?”

“Then what will you do?”

“I’m a troubadour,” she says. She must have seen my confusion, because she explains further. “I heal those who have been injured in battle.”

That actually does make me feel a little bit better, although something that I still don’t understand. Is she just a medic? Or is this world magic as well as everything else?

I mean, I just summoned five people out of pretty ping pong balls, so I guess that answers my question for me. 

“So, this is your group for now,” Anna tells me and I turn to the rest of them. “We will be working on training them, training with them, and eventually, it will be up to all of you, and us, to collect more orbs, summon more heroes, so that we can defeat the Emblian Empire. Are you willing to help us with that?”

I look over the five with me now. Virion, Cherche, Jagen, Lyn and Clarine. All four watch me for my answer, staying silent and waiting. 

I turn back to Anna and give one nod, confident in that. It isn’t as if I have any choice.

These five seem so strong, impossible strong in some cases, with the wyvern. With them on my side, hopefully I won’t die.

But that just makes me wonder, if I die here, do I die in real life?

I try and push the thoughts aside, trying only to focus on the people I just summoned, the ones who will now be serving me. 

“We will get you all ready for training, and then we will begin,” Alfonse says to them all. “You will listen to Kiran in your training, she will be your leader.”

Before I can argue, Anna and Alfonse lead them away to go get supplies. I look at Sharena. “I don’t know anything about training,” I tell her and she flashes me another smile.

“Don’t worry about it,” she says and then pats my back. “We’ll help you, and you’ll learn. Just don’t worry.”

I don’t know if I’m even capable of not worrying, but I am capable of faking confidence. I smile back to her, and walk through the training grounds to where I will be training these new heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos from chapter one, those are always loved, and if you like what you read, feel free to leave a comment.


End file.
